Hugues de Payens
Hugues de Payens was the founder and the first Grand Master of the Knights Templar, the famous order of Catholic knights that defended Christian pilgrims in the Holy Land and fought the Saracens in the crusades. Very little is known about Payens's early life, as no reliable biographies exist that document it. What is known is that he was a French knight originating from the village of Payns, who accompanied the Count of Champagne on a pilgrimage to Jerusalem following the end of the First Crusade. When the Count returned to France, Payens instead decided to remain in Jerusalem. In 1119, Payens approached Baldwin II, the King of Jerusalem, and requested his permission to form and lead a monastic knightly order based in Jerusalem, with the purpose of protecting Christians on pilgrimages in the Holy Land. Baldwin approved, and the Knights Templar began, with Payens and eight other knights as its only members. Although the Templars were incredibly poor and lacked influence after the founding, Payens spent the better part of his time as Grand Master expanding the order by gaining financial support from various European kingdoms and establishing Templar houses in other countries, such as England and Scotland. He also, alongside Bernard of Clairvaux, created the Latin Rule, which was a document that outlined the tenets that the Templars would live by. Payens died in Palestine in 1136 from unknown causes and was succeeded as Grand Master by Robert de Craon. Battle vs. Oda Nobunaga (by Affectos) Oda Nobunaga sipped his tea with four of his ashiguru, celebrating their latest victory. They had taken an alternate route back to Honnoji, leading them into a dense forest. Luckily, they had found a clearing large enough for their horses and for them to stay the night. (Oda ) 織田のもう一つの勝利victory for the Oda!” one of his men cheered as they clinked their together glasses as Nobunaga stared off into the distance with an ominous look. ‘私たちは、破棄しなければなりません...作成するためにmust destroy…in order to create.” He thought was the sun began to set. Hugh de Paynes and four of his Knights Templar rode through the forest on the way back from the Crusades to the Vatican at the request of the Pope. (Paynes ) ‘מיאנילדחותבקשהשלהאפיפיור? am I to deny a request of the Pope?” Hugh thought as they rode on. As the sun began to set, they saw the glow of a fire in the distance. Hugh held is hand up to halt his men and cautiously glanced ahead to see five men in unusual armor and with exotic weapons. ‘קללתצלאח, הואחייבלשכוראתהאנשיםהאלהאלהצלבניםSaladin, he must have hired these men to the Crusaders.’ Hugh pointed to one of his men who held a crossbow and pointed at the men. The crossbowman nodded and steadied his aim. Nobunaga’s ashiguru were having meal of dumplings and rice as Nobunaga sipped his tea. Suddenly an arrow came flying out of nowhere and impaled an ashiguru in the neck, killing him (-1 Oda ). Nobunaga’s eyes flashed as he quickly got up and began shouting orders as two of his men grabbed their Taneshigama Rifles, took aim, and fired. One of the shots found the heart of a Templar (-1 Paynes ). The crossbowman tried to shoot again, but the arrow ricocheted off Nobunaga’s armor while he mounted his horse. Hugh decided to take advantage of the chaos, “תשלום! Charge!” He yelled as he and his three remaining knights galloped at full speed as the remaining forces. Seeing them charge, one of the gunmen fired, taking the legs of a horse out, sending it and its rider tumbling to the ground as the other ashiguru was cut down by one of the knight’s Fauchard-Fork (-1 Oda ). While slightly injured, the fallen knight had gotten up and pulled out a Horseman’s Pick as the remaining gunman tosses away the rifle and withdraws his Tessen war fan. The ashiguru swings the Tessen at the knight, but it rebounded of the knight’s helmet, giving him a concussion. Yet, the knights uses the last of his strength to swing the pick, knocking it out of the ashiguru’s hands and follows up with a strike to his head, killing him (-1 Oda ). The final ashiguru, now on horseback with a Yari in hand, maneuvered his horse behind the charging knights and stabbed the Yari into the back of knight with the Horseman’s Pick (-1 Paynes ). He then turned around and galloped behind the crossbowman and stabbed him in the back as well (-1 Paynes ). But as he rode up behind Hugh, he withdrew his Epee Bastarde, catching him in the neck, knocking him from his horse, an killing him (-1 Oda ) Realizing that he was the only one left, Nobunaga narrowed his eyes as he rushed the remaining two knights, one of whom charged to meet him, but was slayed by Nobunaga’s fast moving katana before the knight could even raise his Fauchard-fork (-1 Paynes ) Hugh couldn’t let this man ruin his dream of peace, so with bastard sword in hand, he charged Nobunaga and before the Demon King could react, the Templar had swung his sword into his chest, throwing him from his force and onto the ground. Quickly checking himself over, Nobunaga found that his armor was only dented as he rose to his feet. Sheathing his katana, Nobunaga grabbed the Yari of a fallen ashiguru as the knight rode towards him. As the horse neared, Nobunaga stabbed the Yari into the front leg of the horse, severely wounding it and tossing its rider to the ground. As Hugh got up, he could feel the concussion, but shook it off as he pulled out his shield readied his bastard sword. Nobunaga lunged with Yari, but Hugh deflected it with his shield and chopped the end off. Enraged now, Nobunaga threw down the useless shaft and rested his hands upon the handle of his katana and sheath. He snarled, “手遅れになることが浅井を教えて、魔王は、土地を制御できます。the Azai that it is too late, the Demon King has control over the land.” Hugh couldn’t understand the language that the man was speaking, so instead he tapped his sword against his shield and feigned a lunge. Oda pulled back and swung at Hugh, but caught the edge of the shield, knocking it out of his hand. Hugh tried to step back, but Oda slashed at his chest, but only cut the cloth that covered the chainmail beneath. Seeing that his opponent was stunned at the lack of injury, Hugh took advantage of this. Swinging his sword overhead, he brought the blade down on the shoulder of his sword arm as a faint snap of Oda’s clavicle fractured. Oda looked up at his foe as he realized that he had met his end as Hugh brought his Bastard Sword down on Nobunaga’s neck. (-1 Oda ) Returning to his horse, he said a brief prayer for his fallen breathern as he mounted it and returned to his journey to the Vatican. Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Real Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Cavalry